


Tarnished Gold

by InLoveWithManga, Nightwing4Batman



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 02:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLoveWithManga/pseuds/InLoveWithManga, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightwing4Batman/pseuds/Nightwing4Batman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sandy knows about the children's need for fear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tarnished Gold

 

 

Tarnished Gold 

Shining words  
Muse never to be revealed  
Muted from ever being spoken

You carry the burden of the truth  
The burden of the children's dreams

The golden dust which disarms fear  
Spreads happiness to the children

But of all the Guardians  
You are the one that understands

Why the dark is needed  
Why they need the taste of

 

**Fear**

 

The need to have fear  
To live it

For it will keep them safe

  
Fear that begrudgedly keeps them from danger

As joy and love, hope and cheer is spread

  
They must understand the need for Fear

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this poem, but my wonderful friend InLoveWithManga edited and fixed my mistakes, which is why she is listed as my co-author. Without her this little bit of muse wouldn't be here.


End file.
